


Tense

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Road Head, idk hand holding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: So I have this idea that Chris wants to meet Leon's parents right? Knowing how hot headed Chris can be, a fight breaks out, Leon gets caught in the crossfire...and road head...classy right? SO I wrote this in less than a hour! Its my first real attempt at this pair. Which is strange, because I love it so much! D:<This is a shorter fic, but I wanted to try the ship out...**Anyhow, I obviously don't own Resident Evil and blah...Don't like this pair, or the porn for that matter, leave and don't look! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea that Chris wants to meet Leon's parents right? Knowing how hot headed Chris can be, a fight breaks out, Leon gets caught in the crossfire...and road head...classy right? SO I wrote this in less than a hour! Its my first real attempt at this pair. Which is strange, because I love it so much! D:<  
> This is a shorter fic, but I wanted to try the ship out...
> 
> **Anyhow, I obviously don't own Resident Evil and blah...  
> Don't like this pair, or the porn for that matter, leave and don't look! :D

I see the white knuckles on the steering wheel as we fly down the freeway. "Chris, relax." I whisper and he rolls his eyes. "It's fine. I knew the son of a bitch was cruel, but Christ!" He hisses. Did the cab of his truck get smaller? I look out the window and it feels like forever since we pulled out of my home town. I look at my fingers, it's too quiet. I only peek at him through my bangs. 

After ten minutes of silence, he finally speaks. "I'm sorry. I know its not your fault, Leon." He says and grips my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. His hands are bigger than mine, and are always filled with a comforting warmth. I scoot over closer to him, "I lost my temper." He whispers and kisses my cheek. I lean into it and close my eyes. I bite my lip and kiss his neck. He cranes his neck so I can have more room. I gently graze him with my teeth and his skin ripples with goosebumps. I shift closer, and palm him through his jeans. "Leon..." He whispers and I kiss his neck more. I feel him getting hard and I give a playful squeeze. "Eyes on the road." I warn and shift to unfasten his pants. I open them and pull his cock out. I pump him slowly, with a firm grip. He hisses and wraps an arm around me. Usually he's so gung-ho about safety, even reads the fucking manuals for new gadgets, tools, cars, etc. I nip at his neck and stroke him faster. I feel those hands in my hair, where it tapers off into the clippered part. I bite my lip and slide away, so I can bend down into his lap. I kiss the head of his cock and look up at him. He gives me his approval by tightening his grip on my hair. I see the small smirk teasing his lips. I take him into my mouth and groan at the salty sweetness of precome. I bob my head up and down the shaft, his hand guiding me the whole time. His jaw muscles clench and he's a sight to look at. I increase my suction around him and he hisses. He flicks his eyes to mine then to the road. I keep sucking, luckily knowing the signs of him getting close, and use that to my advantage. His thick fingers rub against my neck and I shiver. I swirl my tongue over his length, focusing on the sensitive head and slit. "Leon, shit." I look up at him and he's biting his lip. But his focus is impressive, even at my skill. I bob faster, stroking him in time to my mouth. I take him into my throat, holding him there until I can't handle it. He hisses as he runs his hand down my back and up to my neck, pulling my hair enough to send a good kind of pain through my spine. I know he's close, and I keep at him, letting my hand drift into his pants to stroke his balls. "Leon." The way his says my name is more than a sign for me. I feel his thigh muscles tense and his torso sucks in. His hand in my hair coils, and I suck on the very head of his cock. I take him into my throat again and my eyes water a little before I release him. I tease the slit with my tongue and he spills into my mouth. "Fuck." He hisses, bucking his hips up in short bursts. I swallow what he gives me and pull off him carefully. I give a teasing lick over the head before kissing it. I sit up and he kisses me before turning to the road. I think all that tenseness is gone and he adjusts his pants. I can't wait to see what he does when we get home...


End file.
